Crystal Burton
: : Crystal Doyle is an original character in BTM since 2010. She is a human with Fae ancestors. : Her character also appears in The Norse Legends . History Early Years : Crystal Beck was born in Memphis to Malcolm Beck and Amelia Stanton-Beck . Her father was born and raised in a rich family and married her mother who was rather poor and made a living by working in a restaurant were both met. : Malcolm Beck's mother was a matriarch to one of the oldest families in the south and of privileged background, her children, and grand children, had to act in a decorum to reflect this status. Due to that, her parents began a secret affair until Amelia became pregnant. : Living with the family, Crystal was forced, as her mother, to follow the strict rules. Her mother was killed by her father at her 14th birthday as Amelia desired to confront Malcom about the affairs he has had with many other women. He dismissed her, however, and so Amelia decided to leave with her daughter, in a rage, Malcolm murdered her violently. Crystal tried to stop him, but because she was a child and her father was a broad and strong man, she could not help her mother. As Young Adult : Being nothing as a burden for her snobbish grandmother, Crystal left her at the age of 18 and dropped out of school to make a living on her own possible. However she attended night school, besides being a maid and a waitress, and gained a degree in Literary Arts. Working in libraries and schools, she could afford a good life, but yet was she never happy. : A few years later, her grandmother died and she had left Crystal her fortune, which she spent only a little of. She moved to Bon Temps and opened the popular The Black Rose cafe . Phase One and Two : In 2010, she met Sergeant Jimmy Doyle who was on vacation in the south to meet his father. Soon, they developed an affair and later a serious relationship, they were maried in 2011 in Norway and Crystal gave birth to twins on March 14th, 2011. Phase 3 : Due to the plot changes in 2012 and the time lapse caused by Njal Finn Vollan, all souls were trapped, which affected her, carrying the soul of Caoimhe of Faélaine (who is one of the major characters in the Book of Fae and with that of an high importance) and being one of the Gaelic Witches, also her character was adjusted. : Most of her history is alike to the one before the change, but however, she took the surname of her surrogate father Samuel Burton to protect herself from Malcolm Beck, who was released from prison and is recently on the quest to find his daughter. She lives in Bon Temps nearby the baracks were Samuel is stationed and runs the Black Rose Café. Trivia *she is born on June 11th 1978 (before the time lapse)/ 2157 (the updated plotline) *her and Aulac MacBeth are very close friends *before the time lapse, Njal Finn Vollan used to be her closest friend, they (still) share a blood bond *she is an avid reader *despite her small size, she is quite a strong person *Crystal has a typical southern accent *she is the reborn Caoimhe of Faélaine *Patrick Stanton is her uncle, the brother of her mother *she has a dedicated and empathetic nature, yet is she also known for her odd humour *Aulac keeps calling her either princess ''or ''porckchop princess due to the fact that the nickname given to her by Jimmy was piglet Category:Plot Category:Characters